The resubmitted proposal requests renewal of our postdoctoral Ruth L. Kirschstein National Research Service Award Institutional Research Training Program (T32) at UCLA, entitled ?Research Training: The Science of Child Mental Health Treatment?, 2 T32 MH073517-11A1, for 5 years for the funding of 6 postdoctoral positions per year. The unique focus of the training program is on training researchers in the area of translational intervention science for child mental disorders to prepare them to become independent transdisciplinary investigators. Trainees will identify specific areas of mental illness and chose research strategies that advance such research at a variety of levels?treatment mechanisms, biomarkers of outcome, efficacy study methodology, and implementation science, touching on a large number of Objectives as outlined in the NIMH Strategic Plan. General goals for the trainees will be to obtain a broad background in current issues in child mental health treatment research; develop expertise in a scientific method for application to studies of child treatment; complete significant independent research in a designated area of research; and develop skills necessary for transitioning into an independent investigator. The program has been very successful, with 14 of 16 graduates retained in research, and some 50% of funded trainees coming from under-represented minority backgrounds. Research training will examine disorder-specific areas from a transdiagnostic framework?disruptive disorders, autism, child anxiety, mood disorders and suicide, and neuropsychiatric disorders. The core training experience will occur within the trainee's own research and in their close interaction with primary and secondary preceptors. In addition, participation in didactic coursework, training in the responsible conduct of research, and supplementary coursework and experiences will provide broad and specific knowledge in research approaches. The proposal consists of training 6 postdoctoral students with medical or doctoral degrees. Postdoctoral trainees will possess clinical training in a discipline relevant to child mental health treatment. The program will benefit from the breadth of active child treatment research at UCLA and from the supplemental training available from a wide variety of departments, programs, research units, and other training activities.